1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal data assistants (PDAs) and, more specifically, PDAs or adapters therefor capable of operating remote-controllable devices.
2. Present State of the Art
In our rapidly advancing electronic era, consumers are obtaining increasing numbers of remote-controllable devices such as stereos, televisions, and VCRs. Each of theses separate devices comes with its own remote control. Unfortunately, remote controls are often difficult to operate and are frequently lost. These problems are compounded by the fact that consumers must locate and learn to operate a number of remote controls that usually have different configurations and operating instructions.
Another electronic apparatus that is increasing in popularity is the personal data assistant (hereinafter "PDA"). PDAs are small, substantially hand-sized computers that are used for storing, manipulating, and retrieving a defined amount of data. One example of a PDA is the PalmPilot.RTM. manufactured by 3Com. The PalmPilot.RTM. functions primarily as an electronic day planner and address recorder. Although PDAs are useful, they provide another electronic device that the consumer must learn to master.